


Something New~

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff, Hunter (Left 4 Dead) - Freeform, Its Not Rape If You Enjoy It, M/M, Snuggling, Strong Language, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has lost everything. His group, his hope, and happiness. He meets a New Face by the name of Chris. Chris The Hunter. Follow him and Chris on their weird, intimate, and horrifying trips in the "Big City" itself. New York!</p><p>Enjoy~<br/>-Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intimate Encounter~

**Author's Note:**

> Blah Blah, Strong Language, Blah, GTF over it, blah blah, FLLLUUUUFFFF! And Yeah...  
> Lookin for a Beta Tester but for now i'll have to triple check myself for mistakes... Comment if your interested  
> Email: NeverGuy12@gmail.com

Jack groaned. His body stiff and drenched with sweat and blood, tears slowly streaming down his face. His ankle sprained and all hope almost completely drained from him. He'd lost Jerry, Harley, and Loki to one large and fearsome Horde. He was alone. He limped through the city of New York on a overcast and humid day, grimacing at the pain surging from his foot spreading throughout his body in short jolts. It was around late-afternoon dimming slightly and casting long shadows. The sun just beginning to set. His destination was a safe house about 2 miles away. He carried an auto shotty, Completely empty from fighting off the horde he faced when he lost the group. The street he hobbled down had a ghost town setting to it. The unnerving lack of infected further increasing his yearning to reach safety.

-.- 

As he continued he perceived, producing from what seemed like thin air, a growl low and deep. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A Fucking HUNTER! Things turning for the worse, knowing he was no match to put up with the Hunter's alarming strength, he increased his limp to a hurried trot, scrunching up his face in pain from the new weight he applied to his foot. Jack's hopes raised slightly when he passed the dark red spray-painted sketch of a house, informing him of the safe house just a short jog away. As he continued eager to reach safety he again heard the low rumble this time louder, emitting from the Hunter's throat. The safe house now straight ahead, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, the door wide open, he felt as if it was almost calling his name. 

-.-

He Finally reached the Safe House, feeling like he'd ran a marathon, he sighed an exhale of relief, turning around to close the door when he suddenly was pounced by the Hunter, Dropping the gun right beside his head. "SHIIITTT!!!" He shrieked, anticipating the agonizing pain to follow. He kicked and yelped "Get yer' ass OFF!!!" as the Hunter pinned his hands to either side of his head. His eyes pressed closed, as the Hunter released a snarl, basically telling Jack to quiet down or he'd rip him to shreds. Jack seemed to understand but he still struggled, squirming beneath the Hunter's massive strength. 

-.-

In annoyance the Hunter squeezed his claws inflicting cuts in Jack's lower arms. Jack winced in pain and ceased to struggle giving into more of a submissive state. The Hunter began sniffing Jack, his nose swiftly scaling his neck. The Hunter seemed pleased with the smell as he gave out a sound resembling something close to a purr. Jack peeked open one eye to see the Hunter's hooded head embedded in his neck breathing in his scent. The Hunter raised his head, opening his mouth screening sharp teeth. Jack scrunched his eyes closed once again. Not to long after, he felt something rough and wet slide up his neck. Jack let out a sharp shriek as he slowly realized what was occurring. 

-.-

"Holy Shit!" Jack shrieked, petrified from the Hunter's intimate actions. After what seemed like forever, the Hunter suddenly stopped and leaped off of Jack onto a ledge allowing Jack up. Jack, with full speed, shot up and darted for the door slamming it closed behind him and securing the bar down in place. The Hunter watched him through the bars before jumping onto the Safe House, leaping onto A nearby building, into the shadows. Jack holding his breath this whole time finally aloud himself to breath. He slid down the wall, burying his face into his hands. Sobbing but never really shedding tears, for he had already cried them all out when He lost the group.

-.-

 

Jack slowly drifted off, into a dream, a dream in which the Hunter didn't let him go, but instead raped him. Thrusting in and out of Jack. Inflicting screams from Jack, horror in his eyes. Jack awoke to the sound of a loud crash the next morning. The sun beaming through the bar's into his eyes. Jack got up realizing what a gold mine he walked into. On the table laid a .50 BMG Rifle semi-auto fire, a mountain of bullets, and a couple health packs. Jack smiled slightly, grabbing the gun and a couple more clips full of bullets. He also grabbed 2 health packs clipping 1 to each side of his leg. Jack hesitantly grabbed the door remembering what happened only hours ago. He then gathered what courage he had, slid the bar up, and walked out of the House's Safety. Right into a legion of infected. His heart sank.


	2. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and The Hunter meet up with one another the next day Fighting off infected. When they come across their first Special Infected. Jake's Heart all but stops. Will they survive this encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Im kinda surprised i got 3 hits In just 1 day! I know that's not a lot but DAMN! Normally it takes a week before any even acknowledges my work (FanFiction.com Experience.) So THANKS ALOT. Well thats enough from my loud mouth <3.  
> And as always!
> 
> Enjoy~  
> -Luke

Jake yelped in surprise. He stared, horrified, at the large mob. He seemed to not be able to move his limbs completely paralyzed from the staggering amount of infected. Bigger than the pack of zombies that took out His group. He knew that it was all over. Even if he went back into the Safe Room the door would surely be broken down from the massive force the wave would inflict. One lone snarl erupted He closed his eyes, in defeat, and prepared himself to be mutilated. 

-.-

He heard the loud stomps of the infected storming. He scrunched his eyes further and began to pray. Praying to god, apologizing for all of the terrible things he had done. For one abandoning his group when they needed him most. That’s right. He could have saved them but his selfishness caused him to run. In fear of his own life. I don’t deserve to live He repeated repetitively in his head. All of this thinking stopped at once. His brain focused on 1 thing. _Where was the agonizing pain? His limbs being ripped off and his chest being torn into. Hundreds of hands pawing at him just to get a taste of his flesh. ___

__-.-_ _

__He allowed one eye to flutter open. His eyes widened the entire mob was gone. As if they vanished from earth. Not even a single trace. He quickly turned around to see one Hunter sitting in a dog fashion. It was the one from Yesterday! It dawned on him what had happened. No one wanted to mess with the hunter. Even most of the Special Infected avoided the hunter when they could. The Hunter had just scared off an entire wave of zombies. To protect him! He approached the Hunter. _Slowly. _He then, only an arm’s length away from the hunter, stretched his hand out laying it on the Hunter’s head.___ _

____-.-_ _ _ _

____It was definitely an awkward moment. The Hunter then stood up at least half a foot taller than Jake. “N-name… C-Chr…is” The Hunter Croaked. Jake’s eyes widened. Had the Hunter just spoke to him!? “Y-Your name i-is Chris!? He stuttered. The Hunter slowly nodded. Jake's mind began to flood with all kinds of thoughts. _If he can talk he must be able to do other Human like things! He can probably shake hands, smile, He may eve- _Jake realized how long he had been standing there. Just thinking of all the possibilities. At this point Jake was truly fascinated. He stood there marveling the Hunter’s Ability to communicate.___ _ _ _

______-.-_ _ _ _ _ _

______He snapped from his trance/day-dreaming like state and asked Chris “Are you … protecting me…? Jake asked cautiously. Again the Hunter nodded. "B-But Why?" "Why aren't you tearing into me ripping my fucking face off!?" Jake questioned. The Hunter then stared at Jake. He stared at Jake as if he’d just spoke a different language. Jake looked right back at him the his bright green eyes inter-locking with Chris's faded blue eyes. The moment was quickly interrupted by a bomb going off somewhere in the distance. The CEDA we’re finally beginning the wiping of the city. Jake knew he had to get out of there, And FAST!_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-.-_ _ _ _ _ _

______They proceeded through the parking lot Chris crawling along with Jake. Jake’s foot was swollen from the other day he need some pain pills really bad. It was about around Mid-Afternoon the sun shining contently down on the city. Large Buildings we’re damaged from the CEDA’s bombings, fresh fires sprouting from buildings. It was truly a wasteland. More bomb’s dropped echoing through the city. He heard the loud twisting of metal as a small building came crashing down. Rotting bodies scattered here there, cars upturned. Some blazing. Rats skittered across the street down into a man-hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______-.-_ _ _ _ _ _

______A faint rumble sounded in the distance the earth shaking. He figured it was just a bomb going off somewhere in the city as he and Chris continued down the street. The rumbling seemed to get louder and the earth began shaking more violently, as if it they we’re experiencing a minor tremor. A loud and low roar erupted from an alley as a large figure darted into the opening exposing the horrid truth. It wasn't a bomb. Or a building colliding with the ground. It was a Tank. Storming straight for him and Chris. Jake felt his heart skip a beat. “HOLY… SHIT.” He exclaimed. Chris let out snarl before leaping onto a building and pouncing onto the Tank’s head. The Tank roared in rage. Swatting relentlessly at his head as the Hunter ripped chunks from his face. “God Dammit, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!” Jake couldn't get a clear shot as the Tank swayed back and forth the Hunter still ripping at any flesh his sharp claws touched. The Tank swatted again and again. The Hunter then dug his claw straight into the head of Tank. The Tank roared once again in pain. Swatting directly at Chris. Jake tensed up as he saw the Hunter’s body fly through the window of a Starbucks. Going straight through shattering the glass. The Tank began to storm towards Jake. His heart wrenched at the sight He had just witnessed. He would have to fight the urge to check on Chris. He raised his gun and let out a war cry “FUUCKKK YOOOUUUUUUU!!!!” He began to fire round after round in the Tank’s chest, screaming intensively.  
-.-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The Tank charged forward bellowing in pain as the burning bullets seared through him. The Tank reached Jake, punching him dead in the rib. All of Jake’s air rushed out of him as he flew back hitting a car. He screech in pain. He knew he broke a rib. He lifted his head slowly, to see Chris leap onto the Tank’s Head. He then blacked out._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun. I enjoy writing. Its like a little escape from all the worries of life, relaxing hear the klick-klack of my fingers typing on my keyboard. -Sigh-
> 
> ANYWAYS... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that chapter if you did leave me some feedback it does encourage me to continue the story. Although i might just continue it anyways, despite the amount of hits i get sooo... yeah :P. I should be posting again tomorrow or Sunday... So until then leave Kudos and likes.
> 
> -Luke

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I know that chapter was SUPER short. But I just wanted to give a taste to see if anyone became interested...! If you are leave Kudos and comment on what you thought. Also if your interested in Beta Testing for me just remember to leave a comment if you rather not email me. So yeah... I hope you like and i'll be posting again soon! Bah Bye <3!
> 
> OH BTW 2 Things My email is:  
> NeverGuy12@gmail.com! 
> 
> And i imagine the Hunter Look something like this: http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2009/346/4/0/left_4_dead_hunter_by_DevianNear.png
> 
> And Jake looks something like Harry Styles :3 I don't think i need to show you a picture of him since I'm pretty positive half of the worlds population knows what he looks like...


End file.
